Alex Wilder (Earth-616)
; formerly ( ), Formerly , | Relatives = Geoffrey Wilder (father, deceased); Catherine Wilder (mother, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell Town, Bagalia City, Bagalia; formerly Hell; Hostel, Bronson Canyon, California; Malibu, California | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 151 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 13 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human, Son of crime bosses | PlaceOfBirth = Malibu, California | PlaceOfDeath = Marine Vivarium, Pacific Ocean | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Adrian Alphona | First = Runaways Vol 1 1 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Like the other original Runaways, Alex Wilder was born after his parents and the other members of the Pride decided to pass on their inheritance from the Gibborim to their children. Alex's parents, Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder, were small-time criminals that became the crime bosses over the entire great Los Angeles area. Alex grew up with an admiration of superheroes, and even dressed up as Spider-Man for Halloween as a child. His love of superheroes often put Alex at odds with his father. Although his parents wanted him to be a doctor, Alex aspired to design video games for Rockstar Games. Alex possessed natural leadership skills, a gifted intellect, a keen logic, and a prodigy-level ability for strategy. As an introvert, Alex turned his attention to online MMORP strategy games. Alex even developed a close group of online friends. Alex also harbored a longtime crush for Nico Minoru. A year before telling the others, Alex stumbled onto his parents and the Pride performing the Rite of Blood. Alex began searching for answers and discovered Abstract, which he slowly learned to decode. Learned about the Pride's past and their plans for the future. One night while he was looking through the Pride's materials, Alex overheard the Hayes' and the Deans' plans to kill the human members of the Pride, he decided to do whatever was necessary to save his parents. Runaways The next year on the night of the Rite of Blood, Alex led Nico Minoru, Gertrude Yorkes, and Chase Stein down the secret passage to "accidentally" see the ritual sacrifice of Destiny Gonzales while Karolina Dean and Molly Hayes remained upstairs. Alex agree to go with the others as they searched for evidence of their parents evil. Together they collected Gert's dinosaur, the Fistigons, the X-Ray Specs, the Staff of One, the Abstract, and the Abstract Decoder Ring. Alex also helped guide Karolina and Molly to discover their innate powers. Finally, Alex was able to leave an anonymous note informing his parents he was still loyal to them. To force their children into surrendering, the Wilders framed Alex and the others for the murder of Destiny Gonzales and the kidnapping of Molly Hayes. Together the group decided to become Runaways and fugitives, to take up residence in the Hostel, and Alex became the de facto leader. Alex was the only Runaways against taking on codenames claiming he wanted to "redeem" the Wilder name that his parents had ruined. Alex spent most of his time deciphering the Abstract and plotting out his plans. Alex believed the others would die quickly. To speed the process, Alex "unwittingly" invited Topher, a vampire, into their home, but the others were able to defeat him. When Cloak and Dagger learned the truth about the Runaways, they promised to contact the Avengers. However, Alex was able to tipped off the Pride, and the Hayes telepathically wipe their memories. Alex also alerted the LAPD to their whereabouts. Death With their hideout compromised and the Rite of Thunder approaching, the Runaways decided to take the battle to their parents and followed them into the Marine Vivarium. Alex was able to systematically eliminate his friends until he could explain his plans to his parents and Nico. Nico angrily refused Alex's offer and he lost control of the situation. The Gibborim entered during the chaos and confusion and they quickly killed Alex for disrespecting them. The remaining Runaways were barely able to escape the destruction of the Vivarium in the Leapfrog. Afterlife Despite his betrayal, Nico later cast a spell trying to magically resurrect him, but it failed. When Alex's former online role-playing game friends Stretch, Hunter, Lotus, and Oscar learned of his death, they banded together and attempted to resurrect him. Instead the spell killed Oscar and brought a young Geoffrey Wilder from the 1980s to the present. Together they reformed the Pride and attempted to complete their work with the Gibborim. ]] In an effort to escape Hell, Alex Wilder began helping Molly Hayes to save Chase Stein from striking a deal with the Gibborim. Despite his good deeds, Alex remained trapped in Hell and was joined by the Gibborim. Resurrection After a period of time, Alex was resurrected by Daimon Hellstrom, the Son of Satan to guide Nico during her transition into the Masters of Evil and to help her cope with her increased dark magical powers. After helping the young heroes escape and reunite with the Avengers, Alex leaves, telling Nico that while he enjoyed seeing her again, he had to sign a contract to escape Hell. Alex Wilder is seen as part of the Young Masters in a stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier that is untraceable with Arcade (Earth-616) tied to the front. Harlem Burns Though previously unidentified, Alex Wilder reappeared in Harlem in order to continue his father's business. After dealing with two of his subordinates, Preemptive Strike members Isadore Dudley and Artie Sigmund, resulting in Wilder recruiting Cockroach Hamilton and Disco Devil. He also took this particular opportunity to retrieve the Agnitus software from Señor Mágico and his crew . After the breakout at Ryker's Island, Hamilton introduced Black Mariah to the prodigy, as Wilder explained that he intends to form his criminal empire by establishing a group known as New Pride . After recruiting the likes of Gamecock and Cottonmouth, Alex Wilder transports to Tombstone's location, where he sends Mr. Fish to Hell and successfully defeats Tombstone. While announcing the hostile takeover, Wilder reveals his intentions of taking over the criminal underground of New York. | Powers = * Magic Though neither the source nor the extent of his magic is not currently confirmed, Alex Wilder displays the capabilities of performing certain magical feats, such as: *''Teleportation'' *''Enhanced Strength'' *''Banishment'' | Abilities = * Gifted Intelligence: Alex possesses natural leadership skills, a gifted intellect, a keen logical mind, and a prodigy-level ability for strategy. | Strength = | Equipment = * Alex requires corrective lens. * Formerly: ** Abstract ** Abstract Decoder Ring ** Fistigons ** X-Ray Specs ** Staff of One | Transportation = * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Formerly: ** Chase Stein's Van ** | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Alex originally died in , but was seemingly resurrected in . | Wikipedia = Alex Wilder | Comicvine = alex-wilder/4005-2249/ | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Gifted Intelligence